criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
People Have Their Connections
People Have Their Connections is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-second case of the game. It is the forty-second case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Capitol Valley. Plot As Major and the player arrived in Daniel’s political office, they discovered the body of brothel owner Christina Paxton with her hands, mouth and eyes sewn shut. Per Ethan’s autopsy, she had been killed by having ink poured into her mouth before her mouth was sewn together, poisoning her. Ethan also noted that the killer sewed her eyes and hands together post-mortem. They first suspected mayoral candidate Daniel Willingham who claimed that he never asked for the victim’s services despite her persuasions, a brothel client Eric Caldon, who was attempted to be kicked out by the victim as well as former cabaret dancer Darina Lombardi, who claimed the victim had obligated girls to work for her, ruining their lives. They then learned that the victim had been spotted at the Clark Bridge, shortly before her death. There, they discovered clues to add singer Alyson Belle, who hated what the victim was doing to the girls that worked for her. They also talked to Daniel’s girlfriend Jessica Montana, who punched the victim a few hours before the murder because she knew that Christina was trying to ruin Daniel’s chance of being the mayor. They then learned that someone was trying to burn the brothel which was discovered to be Eric. After stopping the potential arsonist, the team arrested Alyson for the murder. After being confronted with the evidence, she broke down and told them that she used to be one of the girls who was working for the victim. After she left, she became a popular singer only to be blackmailed her exposing her secrets, which would completely ruin her reputation and life. She then started saying that they wouldn’t know the pressure of being perfect in this city and that the only way she would be able to keep her past secret was to murder Christina Paxton and making sure that everyone would know that she should've kept her hands to herself. Judge Brighton then sentenced her to 30 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Daniel came to the station and told us that he had seen someone distributing Mayor Oakley’s cards to peoples at the Clark Bridge to convince them to vote for him. When they player went there with Leigh Tempest, they found a bag that revealed that the card distributor was none other than Chief Ernest. When the duo confronted with it, he said that there wasn’t something bad in helping someone to be promoted, on which Leigh responded that it was indeed something bad as the act could be seen as corruption. Upon hearing what the senior detective told him, Thomas angrily told her that she shouldn’t disrespect him if she wanted to keep her job before going back to his office. Meanwhile, an awkward Major came to the player asking for help. Upon hearing this, Janice asked the player if she could help with Major's problem. Then Major said that Summer had asked him for a date at a fancy restaurant but he forgot about his wolf charm which broke off in the political office. There, they found the broken charm, repaired it and gave it back to Major. After many thanks, he went to his date with Summer. Later, the team were visited by politician Kendrick Clayton, who they arrested back in Bayside Avenue due to his link to the substance. Leigh and the player learned that Kendrick had been released on good behaviour and that he had also decided to run for mayor. To ensure that he wouldn’t create problems, the team decided to go listen to his speech the next day, which would take place in the Justice Day Park. Summary Victim *'Christina Paxton' (found poisoned inside a political office) Murder Weapon *'Pen Ink' Killer *'Alyson Belle' Suspects Profile *The suspect wears contact lenses *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect has sewing skills Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect has contact lenses Profile *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Political Office. (Result: Victim's Body, Broken Glass, Torn Card; New Suspect: Daniel Willingham) *Talk to Daniel Willingham about the murder in his office. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Victim's Card; New Crime Scene: Victim's Brothel) *Investigate Victim's Brothel. (Result: Binder, Locked Bag) *Examine Binder. (Result: Binder's Contents) *Talk to Eric Caldon about the victim. *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Unlocked Bag) *Examine Unlocked Bag. (Result: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Darina Lombardi) *Talk to Darina Lombardi about her former employer's death. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Ink Bottle) *Analyze Ink Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pen Ink; Attribute: The killer has sewing skills) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Clark Bridge. (Result: Shredded Pieces, Faded Check, Locked Chest) *Examine Faded Check. (Result: Check Recipient; New Suspect: Alyson Belle) *Talk to Alyson Belle about being in the victim's employ. (Attribute: Alyson knows sewing skills) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Wedding Rings) *Examine Rings' Note. (Result: Message from Victim) *Talk to Jessica Montana about getting rings from the victim. (Attribute: Jessica drinks tequila) *Examine Shredded Pieces. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears contact lenses; New Crime Scene: Cozy Couches) *Investigate Cozy Couches. (Result: Crushed Flowers, Locked Answering Machine) *Examine Crushed Flowers. (Result: Note) *Interrogate Eric about his apology to the victim. (Attribute: Eric drinks tequila, uses contact lenses and has sewing skills) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine Unlocked) *Analyze Answering Machine. (12:00:00) *Talk to Daniel Willingham about his angry message. (Attribute: Daniel drinks tequila, uses contact lenses and has sewing skills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Broken Desk. (Result: Faded Photo, Locked Chest, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Assaulting Photo) *Make Jessica explain why she punched the victim. (Attribute: Jessica wears contact lenses and has sewing skills) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Court Order) *Make Alyson Belle explain why she went to court against the victim. (Attribute: Alyson drinks tequila and uses contact lenses) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: ID Cards) *Analyze ID Cards. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Darina Lombardi about handling the ID cards. (Attribute: Darina drinks tequila, uses contact lenses and has sewing skills) *Investigate Walkway Bench. (Result: Trash Can, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Needle) *Analyze Bloody Needle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (3/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (3/7) *Talk to Daniel Willingham about what he wanted. (Reward: Seductive Attire) *Investigate Clark Bridge. (Result: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Reward: Thomas's Badge) *Confront Thomas about his support to Mayor Oakley. *Talk to Major about what he needed help with. *Investigate Political Office. (Result: Trash Bin) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wolf Charm) *Analyze Wolf Charm. (03:00:00) *Give the wolf charm to Major. (Reward: Burger) *See how Kendrick Clayton got out of prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley